Woodford, London
Woodford is an affluent suburban town in northeast London, England, occupying the north-western part of the London Borough of Redbridge. It is located approximately northeast of Charing Cross and is divided into the neighbourhoods of Woodford Green, Woodford Bridge and South Woodford. In the Middle Ages it was a string of agrarian villages surrounded by Epping Forest in the county of Essex. From about 1700 onwards, however, it became a place of residence for moneyed people who had business in London. As part of the suburban growth of London at the turn of the 20th century, Woodford significantly increased in population, becoming a municipal borough with neighbouring Wanstead in 1937 and has formed part of Greater London since 1965. History Toponymy Woodford appears in the 1086 Domesday Book as Wdefort, although its earliest recorded use is earlier in 1062 as Wudeford. The name is Old English and means 'ford in or by the wood'. The ford refers to a crossing of the River Roding, which was replaced with a bridge by 1238; this led to the renaming of part of the district as Woodford Bridge by 1805. Similarly, part of the district gained the contemporary name of Woodford Green by 1883. Economic development The beginnings of Woodford can be traced to a medieval settlement which developed around the ford. Woodford was never a single village, rather it was a collection of hamlets, and has retained to some extent its portmanteau nature. London has been central to Woodford's development. The easy access to Epping Forest, a large forest near London where the Royals traditionally hunted has made it attractive to Londoners since the Fifteenth Century, when wealthy Londoners started to build mansions there. As a consequence, many of the recorded inhabitants would have been servants, and there is even evidence of Africans ('negroes') living in Woodford in the eighteenth century. In fact the domestic servants and wealthy Londoners may have quickly outnumbered the remnant of the local, original rural folk. An example of the kind of grand house typical of pre-19th century Woodford is Hurst House, also known as 'The Naked Beauty', which stands on Salway Hill, now part of Woodford High Road. Its central block was completed in the early 18th century, and its side wings were added later on in the same century. It was restored in the 1930s, only to be damaged by fire a few years later. The central block was again completely restored, with the minor wings you can still see added on. Historians have pointed out Woodford's historic roads as evidence of its 'residential nature', as these roads provided reasonably easy access to Woodford, but no further on. There were two roads to Woodford, the 'lower road' (now Chigwell Road) and the 'upper road' (now Woodford New Road). The 'lower road' was often beset by flooding from the Roding, as it still is today, and was continually considered to be in need of repair. In fact one of the illustrious persons to be inconvenienced by the road was King James I. The 'upper road', being less used than the 'lower road' was probably in a worse condition, and the Middlesex and Essex Turnpike Trust undertook its repair and overhaul in 1721, and extended it to Whitechapel. The Trust did such a fine job it was given responsibility for the 'lower road' as well. In 1828, the Trust built the 'Woodford New Road' from Walthamstow to Woodford Wells, and was soon after connected to the newly built Epping New Road. Local government The ancient parish of Woodford, also known as Woodford St Mary, formed part of the Becontree hundred of Essex. It was suburban to London and formed part of the Metropolitan Police District from 1840. For administration of the Poor Law it was grouped into the West Ham Union in 1835. The parish adopted the Local Government Act 1858 in 1873, setting up a local board of nine members. The Local Government Act 1894 reconstituted its area as Woodford Urban District, governed by Woodford Urban District Council. In 1934 the urban district was abolished under a county review order and its former area became part of the Wanstead and Woodford Urban District. Wanstead and Woodford was incorporated as a municipal borough in 1937. The population of the Woodford parish was 2,774 in 1851, and had grown substantially to 37,702 in 1951. In 1965 Wanstead and Woodford, together with Ilford, were grouped together to become the London Borough of Redbridge. Suburban expansion The beginnings of the actual modern suburbanisation of Woodford, however, can be traced to the opening (in 1856) of the Great Eastern Railway Line from Stratford to Loughton, on which Woodford became accessible by two stations, at Snakes Lane and George Lane. The new convenience of transportation encouraged the growth in number of the daily commuter that is typical of the Woodford resident today. Woodford soon became the residence of the well-to-do city worker, as attested by John Marius Wilson in his Imperial Gazetteer of England and Wales, written between 1870 and 1872 :The increase of pop. arose from erection of houses consequent upon railway communication with London....there are many fine mansions, and numerous good villas.Woodford Essex through time | Local history overview for the place In fact Woodford doubled its population in the middle and later decades of the 19th century due to the arrival of the railway. A good barometer of Woodford's rapid growth in this period is the erection of three churches in the area, a Congregational, Methodist and Church of All Saints, all built in 1874. Woodford completed its suburbanisation in the period between the two World Wars of the 20th century. Available land was hungrily built on and the grand houses of the wealthy who had been building them for more than four hundred years were pulled down to make way for the middle class housing estates, typified by the three-to-four bedroom semi-detached house with front and back gardens. In the 1930s, 1,600 houses were being built in Woodford a year on average. The Central Line's extension to and past Woodford in the middle of the 20th century, utilising the existing overland train network, solidified Woodford's place in the commuter belt. Woodford is also home to some of the largest housing estates in the borough. Religion The parish church of St. Mary's is known to have existed by the 12th century and is located on the High Road in what is now South Woodford. The medieval church was substantially rebuilt in brick in the Gothic style in 1816. The interior is modern, the church having been gutted by arsonists in 1969. In 1874 a new church, All Saints' Woodford Wells, was built to serve the rapidly developing area of the north of the parish. Politics Woodford is divided between three parliamentary constituencies including Chingford and Woodford Green which is currently represented by Conservative Iain Duncan Smith, who was the party's leader from 2001 to 2003. Chingford and Woodford Green is separated from Ilford North by the Central Line, whilst a small part of South Woodford is in Leyton and Wanstead constituency. Previously the local constituency was Wanstead and Woodford (1974–1997) and before that Woodford (1945–1974) which was represented by Winston Churchill between 1945 and 1964. Churchill is commemorated by a statue on the green at Woodford. Notable individuals associated with Woodford Woodford has connections with major cultural figures. The first is the celebrated writer, artist, craftsman William Morris, founder of the Arts and Crafts Movement, a nineteenth-century revivalist movement dedicated to restoring England's artisan traditions. As a child he lived at Woodford Hall between 1840 and 1847. Woodford Hall (demolished at the start of the 20th century) stood on Woodford High Road on the site where the Woodford Parish Memorial Hall now is.J. W. Mackail, Life of William Morris, 2005, Chapter 1, Electric Book Company Another famous writer who lived in Woodford is James Hilton, who wrote the successful novels Goodbye Mr Chips and Lost Horizon (in which he coined the term Shangri La) in a semi-detached house at 42 Oak Hill Gardens, which however was in Walthamstow borough. A blue plaque commemorates his residence at the house.Heritage plaques in Waltham Forest The Clergyman Sydney Smith was born in Woodford in 1771.A Memoir of the Rev Sydney Smith By his daughter Lady Holland, 1855 Smith became a is a prominent Vicar? Vicar and prominent Reformer, but he is now most famous as a great wit of the early nineteenth century. He was a part of the brilliant intellectual circles of his day, and once said of the historian Macaulay, He has occasional flashes of silence, that make his conversation perfectly delightful. He is still an immensely quotable man. On his position as a Clergyman in Yorkshire, he remarked My living in Yorkshire was so far out of the way, that it was actually twelve miles from a lemon. However the wily old Rev Smith was no cobwebby preacher, but indeed knew much about life. For instance, he compared marriage to a pair of shears, so joined that they can not be separated; often moving in opposite directions, yet always punishing anyone who comes between them. Moreover, Smith published several recipes; his rhyming recipe for salad dressing (Let onion atoms lurk within the bowl/And, scarce suspected, animate the whole) makes him a household name in America to this day.How to Use Over 130 Spices, Herbs, Condiments, Flavorings to Enhance All Your Dishes and Add Zest to Any Menu, 1955 Woodford also has connections with the leading Suffragette, peace campaigner and anti-fascist Sylvia Pankhurst. Pankhurst was a longtime resident on Charteris Road, close to Woodford Station. She had been introduced to the area by George Lansbury, co-founder of the Labour Party and grandfather of Angela Lansbury. Previous to her residence in Charteris Road, Sylvia Pankhurst had challenged the moral codes of her day by living in sin with an Italian radical on 126 High Road, opposite the Horse and Well Pub. She renamed the cottage Red Cottage in homage to the leftist activities she carried out from there. She erected an anti-air-warfare monument in protest to the bombing of the people of Ethiopia under the orders of Benito Mussolini on the site of the cottage (the cottage was pulled down in the 1930s). Other notable people *Clement Attlee, former Labour Prime Minister (Woodford Green) *Nick Berry, actor born 1963 *Sanjeev Bhaskar, comedian and actor (South Woodford) *Terry Chimes, former drummer with The Clash, Black Sabbath & Hanoi Rocks *Winston Churchill, former Prime Minister, MP for Woodford 1945-1964 *Vince Clarke, founder member of Depeche Mode and member of Erasure and Yazoo (born in South Woodford) *James Hilton, author (Woodford Green) *Joe Dever, author and games designer (Woodford Bridge) *Richard J. Evans, historian and author *Charles Christian Hennell, author and Christian apologist *Joseph Hocking, novelist (who was Methodist minister of Woodford Green United Free Church in Edwardian times *Professor Ralph Ambrose Kekwick FRS (1908-2000) Biochemist who did pioneering work human plasma fractionation including first production of Factor VIII. *Louisa Leaman, actor (Woodford Green) *Russell Lissack, Bloc Party guitarist (both he and Okereke attended Trinity school in Woodford Green) *Carli Norris, actress *Kele Okereke, Bloc Party vocalist and guitarist (Woodford Green) *Coventry Patmore, poet and critic (born in Woodford) *Sylvia Pankhurst, suffragette (Woodford Green) *Ruth Rendell CBE, author (South Woodford) *Tony Robinson, actor and TV personality *Meera Syal, comedian, writer and actress (South Woodford) *Kate Williams, actress, Woodford resident during the making of the TV series Love Thy Neighbour (Woodford Bridge) *George Edmund Street, a leading English architect of the Victorian Gothic Revival Geography ;Nearest places * Buckhurst Hill * Chigwell * Chingford * Clayhall * Walthamstow * Wanstead Transport The nearest London Underground stations are Woodford and South Woodford on the Central Line. References External links * Description of the parish from 1876 * Category:Areas of London Category:Districts of Redbridge Category:Districts of London listed in the Domesday Book